Banana Flower
by DoctyLove
Summary: Like love, a flower blooms to show its true beauty. Tsuzuki's love for Hisoka is an unblooming flower on Valentine's Day, and with every unbloomed flower there is a chance of it dying. Will Hisoka cut love off before it blooms? [One-shot sap, TsuXHiso]


Banana Flower  
_A Valentine Sap Story_

Disclaimer: "Yami no Matsuei" is property of Matsushita Yoko and in no way, in any shape or form, do I own it.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai (TsuXHiso), Language, Hisoka's "slight" OOC-ness that is only included to make the concept work.

Special Thanks To: My sister for giving me a 1-day time limit to complete this, my parents for taking me to the Farmer's Market where I saw banana flowers, and Kayerth for supporting me throughout my time on Fanfiction (dot) net. Thank you all!

Author's Note: What is my deal with making random fanfics? I don' know!!! AHAHAHAA!! XD So, please enjoy the super-d00per early Valentine's Fic, Banana Flower! My first YnM fic! –squeals-

* * *

It was the typical Saint Valentines Day: Mushy-mushy couples sauntering down the streets barely able to keep their hands off of each other, roses a bloom, the laughing and giggling of teenagers down the street as they ogled over some boy, the intoxicating perfume of chocolates and sakura intermingling…He hated all of it. Especially the crowd of starry-eyed, lovestruck females that were currently following him down the street. 

It had been a while since he had just walked down the street like a normal human, as he was not. Hisoka Kurosaki was the most un-normal of the irregulars as he worked as a Shinigami for Enmacho for at least two years, if not more. He had lost track of the years in his head already. With that dimwitted Tsuzuki around, everyone was prone to forget _anything_, if not everything.

Right on cue, Tsuzuki burst from a nearby alleyway, waving a bundle of roses at the estranged-looking boy. "HIIIIIISOKAAA!!" He slid to a halt in front of Hisoka, smiling face looming.

Hisoka's universal glare shot out at Tsuzuki, usual growl arising from his throat. "What in hell do you want?"

Unphazed by the other boy's comments, Tsuzuki shoved the bundle of roses at Hisoka, grin as avid as ever. "How're you, Hiso-chan?"

Hisoka blinked confusedly at the new nickname before the usual glint returned to his eye, swearing that some of that cheerfulness was starting to rub off on him. Damn it. "Fine…" He murmured, resting a hand on a hip as a gesture of annoyance.

"GREAT!" Tsuzuki chirped, all smiles. "Then you can come with me to the finest restaurant in town! Not to mention with the best desserts," He whipped out a newspaper from nowhere, grinning widely. "THE SHACK!!!" On the front was a drab picture of a wooden building, presumably a restaurant.

"The…Shack?" Hisoka took hold of the paper, eyebrow quirked incredulously.

"The SHACK!!!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "So, you'll come, right? Right?" His bulbous violet eyes bore down on the boy, begging puppy look on his face.

With that look on his face, the president couldn't refuse even if he had an invite to dinner with the UN.

Unfortunately for Tsuzuki, Hisoka was no president. "Forget it."

"WHAT??" Tsuzuki's jaw dropped to the sidewalk. "But…but…"

"Shut up. I have no interest in going out with you, a grown _male_. Especially on Valentine's Day." He pushed the newspaper and rose bouquet at Tsuzuki's chest before stalking off, not looking back once.

Tsuzuki's crybaby wail could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

Sadly, the weather was not in alliance the lovesick citizens of Tokyo that day, as when night dawned rain began to pelt from the heavens. Ironically, the rain drops might as well have been from Cupid's bow, as more and more couples left the comfort of their homes to stare at the belching skies as _Kiss the Rain_ thrummed continuously from the turned-on radios. 

Alas, poor Hisoka had no wits, and continued to walk as if nothing was happening…until that is; the rain began to resemble that of ping pong balls crashing down on him. With the most PO look that he could muster, and in the process knocking down a gawking couple, flung open the door a familiar wooden building and stepped in, rainwater dripping from his soaked clothing.

A surprised waiter glanced at the boy, and thought him to be a peasant lurking about in search of a free meal. Pompously, he strode forward, curly mustache twitching. "Sir…" He said with exaggerated politeness. "I'm afraid there is no loitering allowed around this establishment."

Hisoka, squeezing his trademarked jean jacket dry, glared at the waiter, and prepared his cutting remark as a familiar silver-haired character stepped from the kitchen into the premises, mismatched eyes obscured by threads of silver. "Excuse me Clarence, but this customer is one of my _favorites_."

Clarence, knocked down a peg or two, bowed swiftly in attempt to hide the embarrassed blush from his face. "Yes Muraki sir, I apologize." He withdrew quickly, muttering French curses under his breath.

"Hisoka. What a pleasant surprise." Muraki said, turning gracefully around to face Hisoka's gaping mouth.

"Mur-Muraki? What…what…?"

"Can you repeat that question, please? I can't seem to understand you." He smiled his usual malevolent smile, graciously waving an arm to gesture to the dining room. "May I invite you to dinner?"

"N-nnn…" He murmured, in the process of refusing.

"Come now! It's bad to refuse invitations!" Without another word, Muraki leapt forward and took hold of Hisoka's arm, striding towards a table and seating him promptly.

_WTF?_ "Muraki…it's kind of you and all but—"

"My little Hisoka, or should I say, Hiso-chan." His vampiric smirk grew as he watched Hisoka flinch in his chair. "It is my pleasure to have your attendance at this fine establishment. Perhaps you could sample one of the dishes I proposed to my chef the other day, no?"

"…"

"Excellent! I will inform my chef!" With that Muraki seemed to skip to the kitchen, whistling a sweet tune played at an execution centuries before.

About twenty minutes later, Muraki arrived with a white platter heaped with exotic vegetables of all shapes and sizes, eyes shining as he set the plate down in front of the haggard-looking Hisoka. "Well, how does it look my sweet doll?"

Hisoka glanced distastefully at the dish's contents, fingering his fork in search of a civil reply. "Is this what you feed to your cows before they're killed?"

"No! Absolutely not! These are the finest plants grown in the Mediterranean! Dandelion stalk, burdock root, banana flower…"

"Banana flower?" Hisoka hissed questioningly, green orbs flaring as he stabbed a purple-looking petal and observed its puncture.

"Yes. Banana flower. The purple petal you've stabbed is from one in fact."

"Bananas have…flowers?"

"Of course they do!" Muraki took a seat facing the boy, head leaning against his laced fingers. "Everything needs a source in order to make more of themselves."

"I've never seen one." Hisoka pulled the fork nearer, sniffing cautiously at the plant.

At that Muraki smiled, adjusting his glasses. "They are beautiful, the banana flowers, when they bloom that is." He gestured with a hand, imitating a flower blooming. "When they are cut to make dishes such as the one in front of you, they are forever confined as an overlarge purple bud, unable to ever open to reveal its true beauty." Sighing softly, Muraki lifted a finger to impersonate wiping away a tear. "How sad."

"They shouldn't." Hisoka snapped, face looking quite green as he swallowed the flower's petal. "It tastes disgusting."

Muraki laughed, lips forming back into that mocking smirk. "Doesn't love taste like so?"

"I wouldn't know." He snapped, pushing away the rest of the plate.

"Love is such the banana flower. Cut before it can ever bloom, as you have done that crush of yours such."

"What?"

"Tsuzuki. You declined his invitation so harshly that even I wilted at the sight of rejection!" He sighed softly, resting an elbow upon the back of the chair. "But since you cut away the stem, will you ever be able to see the beauty of love?"

Hisoka grumbled, eyes downcast.

"I can't believe he fell for you! I would die for such an invitation. To be with darling Tsuzuki! But alas! Love works in such strange ways as the banana flower grows in such odd places."

Hisoka stood, pushing in the chair. "I need to go."

Muraki looked from his musings, smile without malevolence this time around. "Are you going, my pet, to cut off yet another bloom? His beautiful bud, ever so violet? Or will you cultivate such a bud, letting it bloom so lovingly? Which one, my pet?"

"I'm not telling." Hisoka snapped in a preschooler's manner, striding off and slamming the door shut.

A ripple of laughter rose in Muraki's throat as he plucked a petal of the banana flower and put it deftly into his mouth. A moment passed before his eyes bulged and he spat it into a napkin.

"Revolting thing." He said, wiping his mouth.

* * *

The rain clouds had cleared to reveal the tarnished silver silhouette of the moon, underneath its glittering, marred surface sitting a brooding Tsuzuki with newspaper in hand, his brown locks damp with moisture and snores sounding from his nose. From the horizon appeared a running Hisoka, lungs crawling hotly for breath as the boy darted to the sleeping beauty. 

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried, sliding to a halt in front of the other.

"Sausage rolls!" Tsuzuki jumped in the bench, obviously awaking from a dream as he turned sleepily towards Hisoka. "Ah, Hiso-chan! You look flustered! Did you get chased by girls?"

"No…" Hisoka muttered, unable to think of anything to say.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly, beckoning to the other boy to sit beside him on the bench. "You must be tired after an entire day!"

"Yeah…" He walked over, plunking down on the bench without looking at the other, jeweled orbs shifting to stare at the moon.

A few moments of silence passed the two by before Tsuzuki put down the newspaper, looking at the other boy with his usual cheer. "The moon's bright tonight."

"Yeah."

"Great for all the Valentine couples wanting to stargaze, ne?"

"I guess." Hisoka swallowed nervously, squeezing the edge of his jacket for comfort. "Tsuzuki!" He blurted, eyes on the concrete walk.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

Tsuzuki chuckled, patting the boy's back. "Sure I do! You're my bessssttt pal!"

"Not like that!" He pulled away, gaze livid. "Do you like me…m-more than that?"

The older Shinigami's smile grew sincere, arm reaching out to wrap around the others shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?" He growled, scooting over to nestle in Tsuzuki's embrace.

Tsuzuki chortled softly, burying his nose into the other's sweet-smelling locks of love, squeezing his shoulders lightly in the heat of the moment. "Do you like me?"

"Sure I do!" Hisoka imitated, pitching his voice higher than usual. "You're my bessssttt pal! I course I do, dammit." His hand rose, gripping the man's shoulder.

"Do you love me?" His tone serious, Tsuzuki shifted, face pressing into others.

There was only a moment of hesitation before Hisoka sighed, head turning to the side to place a feather's touch of a kiss upon the others lips. "I do."

"What kind of kiss was that?" Tsuzuki whined. "Do you want a real one?"

"Tsu—" Hisoka protested before Tsuzuki pushed a shock of blonde aside, pressing his lips against the others. His eyes widened, but soon slid to a close of acceptance.

It broke soon enough, Hisoka resting his head against Tsuzuki's chest, listening to his heartbeat whilst his mind drifted off.

"You know, I didn't really have reservations to The Shack!" Tsuzuki chirped bravely, patting Hisoka's head. "They were already full!"

"WHAT?!?" Hisoka jumped up, looking most malign.

"They would've let me in! Honest!"

"Tsuzuki! You bastard!"

* * *

Fin

* * *


End file.
